


A Game

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Moved from sharksandshoebills. Thanks again for the prompt, Alli!





	A Game

You had walked into the arcade giggling; something Prompto said had set you off, and you were still trying to stifle the last little bits of laughter that were coming out your nose, mumbling the last word of what he’d said. He looked over at you and smiled. Then he looked towards the back wall of the arcade. _It was open._

You could never remember the name of the game he liked to play so much, mostly because he played with Noctis rather than you. This was one of the rare times he had taken you to the arcade; you didn’t normally come there together. You made your way towards the back, Prompto’s grip on your hand loosening, until you both reached the machine and he moved that hand toward his pocket to fish out coins. You watched, intent less on actual Prompto’s movements next to you, and more on the movements on the screen, your eyes flicking around the screen.

**GAME OVER**

Prompto cursed under his breath. You looked over, let out a breathy laugh, and ran a hand down his arm. “So try again!” you chirped. He did, a look of determination knitting his brows. His fingers flew, and your eyes followed their results on the screen. Your eyes were getting tired, flicking, flicking, against the flashing, the rapid movement.

**GAME OVER**

“I’m normally better at this,” he said to you, stretching out his fingers.

You nodded, then began to dig in your bag, searching for your coin purse. _A-ha!_ You slapped down three coins near Prompto’s fingers as the leaderboard scrolled across the screen. There were his initials (you had to commend him for not writing ASS, NUT, COK or something like that. What a good boy).

“Beat the last high score you have on that leaderboard.” He scanned the numbers, then nodded at your assignment, not knowing the plan you had for him. You were sure he’d love it, though. He took a deep breath, another look of focus clouding his face, and he began the game again. You let him get into it, though this time, you didn’t let yourself get mesmerized by the flashing colors and rapid movements. No, you had a plan to set in motion.

You stayed stock-still, waiting, waiting for the moment to strike. You slinked up behind him, arms around his waist, standing with your chin on his shoulder. You took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh as you ran your hands up his sides, settling them on his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of it with his breaths.

He let out a sound you couldn’t quite describe, a squeaky sort of sound, and then said, “I’m busy.”

“I know,” you lightly replied, “just focus on what you’re doing.”

As he went back to the game, you lifted his tie, balling it in your fist for a moment before letting it go. You’d leave it for now. You trailed your hands back down, fingers squeezing to take in the feeling of his skin under his shirt, until you’d reached his belt.

You pressed your face into his back, taking in a breath and trying to hide your smirk as your fingers worked at his belt, until you’d gotten it undone. You thought about removing it entirely, but changed your mind. That might be suspicious. And if you were debating silencing him if he got too loud (and you were pretty sure he would, eventually), why give away the game so soon like that?

So you moved on to your next task—his fly. Now he was on to you. No one else seemed to be… but he was. You came back around to his side as you finished up the preparative work, slipping a hand in his back pocket to push him a little further towards the machine before you got to work. At least he was taking direction. Maybe then, he would continue to do so... you slid your other hand (the one not on his back pocket, no, you had plans for that one) up his chest, catching his tie between your fingers, and continuing the motion up, until you leaned in to whisper in his ear, “open up.”

He did as he was told, probably just too focused on the game to really process what you were saying, at least, not more than to do whatever action it required. Oh well, he’d be distracted soon. You slid your hand from his back pocket then, with an affectionate squeeze thrown in, and leaned against him, forming a wall of your bodies. There. Now no one would see you as you snaked your hand down and reached into his pants, wrapping your fingers around his cock.

Prompto gasped around his tie, and you lifted the index finger of your free hand to your lips with a quiet “shh.” He nodded, returning his focus to the game as you went back to the task at hand, so to speak. He was getting harder in your hand as you worked, and you could see him trying to keep his breathing under control, his chest almost heaving. No sounds were coming out of his mouth though, his tie effectively muffling him… for now. 

**GAME OVER. Continue? 10… 9… 8…**

You paused, waiting as Prompto slid another coin into the machine and went back to it. So you continued, light touches becoming more intense, more sweeping. _Now_ he was making noise. You could hear the sounds bubbling in his throat, not escaping (they couldn’t. Though you sort of wished you could hear his breath hitch).  
Once you’d built up a rhythm, you shifted your gaze up towards the screen, watching. You tore your gaze away every so often to look at Prompto, watching his cheeks get more and more pink as he huffed around his tie. You half-expected him to start drooling, too, around the makeshift gag. In any case, as the flush spread over his cheeks, to the point you almost laughed to yourself, thinking that he only had blood in three places on his body at the moment, you flicked your eyes to the screen to see his score rising just as rapidly. This was going well. Maybe he wouldn’t even need that—

**GAME OVER. Continue? 10… 9… 8…**

Your hand was off of him immediately, getting you a desperate, high-pitched whine that you could hear even around the tie, and as he spat out the tie, heavy breaths. “Y/n…”

“What? You lost.”

**5… 4…**

“You’re going to finish what you started.” He growled.

“Put that back in your mouth. You have one more coin.”

**2… 1. Press Start.**

He _slammed_ the start button, and as his score continued to rise, so did the sounds out of him. You could hear and feel that he was close. _Excellent,_ because you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep yourselves—at least fairly—inconspicuous. You hadn’t meant to nearly strand on the edge of that cliff, but he _did_ keep losing, and those were the terms of this little agreement. Had you told him that? You couldn’t remember anymore. He had, though, beat his last high score, so you wouldn’t have to do it on purpose this time, you could let him come.

A few more strokes and he was groaning into his tie, spilling all over your fingers. You lifted your hand to your mouth, licking it clean as best you could, but wiping off whatever you’d missed in a tissue you’d fished out of your pocket with the other hand. You folded the same tissue in half and began wiping away the saliva that had collected on his chin (you knew he was going to start drooling), then kissed his cheek.

Then, he lost again, but he did have a high score. So you waited as he keyed in his initials.

“Wait…” you whispered as the demo mode flashed on the screen again. “What’s that on the screen?”

Prompto looked up from adjusting his clothes (well, “adjusting” was putting it politely). It wasn’t a glitch, because it was on this side of the glass. And it hadn’t been there before; you were pretty sure you would have noticed it. Well, if it just showed up, and it wasn’t a glitch, then…

“What’s what? OH.” Prompto replied. He used his spit-dampened tie to wipe it away, giggling at the initials that had been next to the splotch he’d uh… left: C.U.M. on the high-score screen. “Whoops.”

“Guess I didn’t catch all of it.” You shrugged. “At least it’s cleaned up now.”

You two walked through the arcade on your way out, hand in hand. You hadn’t planned for the fact that there was a black light along one of the walls, illuminating the swipe on Prompto’s tie… and adding a slight glow to your lips. Hopefully no one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from sharksandshoebills. Thanks again for the prompt, Alli!


End file.
